


Seasonal

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Joe always got a little melancholic in the winter months.
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Kudos: 14





	Seasonal

Joe always got a little melancholic in the winter months. He didn't know why, and neither did anybody else, but it always happened, like clockwork. It wasn't a significant change at first or, hell, even later on, but his smiles always came a little slower and his mind always seemed to be somewhere else that was far, far away from reality. He would sleep more than usual, eat less, become withdrawn and more prone to losing his train of thought. 

And, like clockwork, Sav always hated it. He grew to loath the times when the world was overcome with snow and ice, because the love of his life always drifted away from him, like they were on different parts of the world and the distance was growing. He hated it and nearly would cry from mere frustration, but he always bit his tongue and never let his frustration show, because it wasn't his place, and every morning that he woke up and the snow was fresh outside, and, beside him, Joe was fast asleep, curled up underneath the blankets, deep in the land of oblivion. 

"Hey, love." Sav whispered, blinking past the haze of sleep that was hovering in his eyes. He leaned against Joe, brushing away wayward strands of blonde hair from the other man's face. "How do you feel?" He asked, even though it was quite the useless question. 

Perhaps, Joe wasn't so asleep after all, because he shifted a little. "Tired." He replied in a hoarse, low voice. 

"Alright." Sav wrapped his arm around Joe, or the lump under the sheets that he assumed to be Joe, and sighed. "I'm here for you." He said. 

Joe didn't reply, but he shifted again and Sav caught a smile, so he decided to let sleeping dogs rest for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> God. I'm so tired.


End file.
